


More

by RiotFalling



Series: Riot’s SteveTonySeptember [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry, Set vaguely post-CW, prompt: angst endless angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotFalling/pseuds/RiotFalling
Summary: We could have been more than this





	More

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t really plan to write this prompt, because my poor little heart can’t handle the angst, but then it happened anyways *shrugs*

We could have been more than this, more than a collection of bumps and bruises and broken promises, more than the pain of knowing I'll never see you smiling again. Not in person. Not for me.

I could have had more than the memory of your eyes when you thought I would kill you, scared, hurt, still daring me to do it. You could have had more than one more knife in your back, one more reason to hide behind your sharpest smile.

So this is how it happens. This is how I destroy the only home I have. This is how I hurt someone I love. Someone who loves me back.

We could have been so much more than phones that never ring, more than the heavy weight of things we never said, this endless silence where you got the last word, because you were always going to.

This is how I burn my life to the ground, how I live in the dust and the ash of it. How I smile and tell people I'm winning, I'm still winning. Except I've never known what winning feels like. Probably not like this.

Maybe things could have gone differently. But probably not. Because I'm me, and you're you, and our edges don't fit no matter how hard we try. No matter how many times we beat ourselves against each other. No matter how many pieces we carve out. We'll never fit.

So we'll never have more than this, your name on everyone's lips but mine, my ghost in the home you built for us. Now all I have left are these scars you gave me, and all you have are all the scars I left you. But we could have had so much more.

So this is the story we leave behind us. Just two people who could have been so much more.


End file.
